The Guilty Tavern
by eswizzle98
Summary: This is a Prequel to the story Cask Of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe. I apologize if the formatting is wrong i am quite new to this archive. I would really appreciate your criticism so please write reviews! I would tell you more about the story but i don't want to give any thing away


The Guilty Tavern

"Go on" said the priest, as he attempts to absolve my soul's imperfections. I scowl back at him in anger and frustration, "This is retribution in itself" I mutter. " Perhaps an intermission, the (1)Amontillado is getting to my head" I gulped. " Did you expect this to be easy Montresor?" Says the priest, as I continued to explain the thousand injuries born to me by Fortunato. It all started in 1851, the summer after I graduated high school, I had been accepted to the college of my dreams. Pontifical Gregorian University is where I would be attending in the fall. I would be leaving my hometown in Naples to go live in their dorms. My parents wanted me to pursue a degree in law there and I felt the same. I was one of those kids who spent the whole summer reading Charles Dickens and C.S Lewis while most of my neighbors were either playing rugby or swinging on the rope in the creek. It's safe to say I was happy to be leaving this small town because I was hoping for somewhat of an adventure. My first day of college is not a day I like to reminisce upon. I arrived into my dorm hall and looked upon the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "Hello" she said to me in a soft whisper. " Hi" I replied, words feeling like molasses exiting my mouth. I had never felt this way before, my stomach felt like it had been thrown into my throat. My chest couldn't catch its breath no matter how hard it tried and let me tell you, it tried. She smiled leaving before i could say another word, my heart pounding to the beat of her footsteps. Now that her glowing presence had left I entered into my dorm room where I could see my new roommate and his rugby paintings all over our walls. " Hello, we might have to take a few of these paintings down for my side of the room" i said in a hopeful gasp still trying to compose myself from the angel that just left the hall. "Well hello there, let me introduce myself, I am Fortunato"he smiled a smile that made my body want to whither away from my soul. He was about six feet tall and almost 400 pounds , a (2)ragazzone if you ask me. "Montresor its a pleasure" I muttered taking my bag to my side of the room. I opened my bag and stuck Moby Dick on the windowsill. I had read that book over ten times and never grew tired of it once. After i finished getting unpacked i walked out into the hall and left to go explore. I went to a nearby (3)negozio to buy a birra when i saw her again. She was the (4)impiegato, and she looked magnificent. Her long hair glowing, gracing the floor with its presence. "Can i help you?" she said softly, her name tag said Della. What a beautiful name I thought staring blankly at her beautiful eyes. " uh uh yes, one ale please", I said continuing to stare. She reached into the icebox and grabbed a fresh bottle. I reached to give her my euro when she said " This one's me." Skittering out fast embarrassed by her kindness, "I'm in love " quietly whispering as I headed to the dorms. I entered the dorm and first saw fortunado with all of his rugby friends. They were all laughing and playing with my copy of Moby Dick. " Hey that's mine!" i screamed attempting to grab my most affectionate possession. " Oh really (5)secchione! people like you do not belong in palazzos with us, you're a different class poor boy!" The next thing i knew my book was out the window in the pond. My eyes felt watery and dense, my body filled with rage. " Excuse me, but next time can you please not touch my stuff" i said calmly. Next thing i knew my head was stuck in the outhouse. After that, college became kind of a blur for me. Fortunato had become successful at making me feel as if someone had taken my heart and shoved it down my throat. Between copying my midterms and stuffing my head in outhouses Fortunato had his hands full. Even though he did all of these things I didn't seem to mind because I had Della. Her presence lifted my spirits every time she entered a room. Even though we were just friends we had a special bond between us. I wanted us to be more than friends but I was afraid of losing her all together. One day while working on midterms a man named Jim came up to me and asked if i was going to the freshman Grand Ball tomorrow night. " I'll think about it" i replied. " Okay but make sure if you do come you bring a date!" he said running out the door to chase his next victim. After he had a left a thought occurred to me, I could take Della! I ran out of the library and into the corridor where she was studying. " Hello Montressor" she said with a smile that could light up the world. " Hi, may i ask you something?" I said hurriedly. "Of course" She said. " Della would you give me the great pleasure of accompanying you to the ball tomorrow?" I said attempting to control my nerves. " Oh montresor, Fortunato already asked me, he said that I was the most beautiful women he's ever seen. He wants to marry me after the ball. Did you know that his father is a mason? We are going to be the richest couple in Europe!" She gleamed. I ran out as fast as i could all the way back to my dorm. I slammed the dorm room door shut and dropped to the floor.I reached into my suitcase for something that would remind me of home but it was empty. Everything was gone. I laid on the floor my body feeling numb. My soul had been beaten and rolled out to meet the ends of the earth. as i laid there my world was gone. My mind couldn't retrieve thoughts anymore because my heart wasn't responding. It no longer beat in a joyous rhythm but only soft pumps, that kept me alive. After the pain had finally taken rest, I grabbed my empty bag and left. Was fortunato right? Am i really just a poor boy with nothing to my name? My complete emptiness was being filled with anger.I couldn't understand this desire to snap someones head in two. I was so angry i could not breath, my skin turned fire red while my heart raced to catch up with my thoughts. From that day forward i swore on my father's grave (6)Vorrei Ottenere Vendetta. " From that day forward i kept my promise" I said. " Well what happened next" said the priest. " Not much really, Della married Fortunato but divorced a month later. She is now very poor and married to Jim. As Fortunato's wallet grew, so did his size. He remarried and became a mason after his father. I left college and became a bricklayer." " How do you feel about that?" said the priest. " I feel abandoned because i never found love again" I said. " Before you die you should know that your whole life has been a learning experience. You learned about love and hate and how they affect a person. You let both of those emotions defeat you and you are now just learning your lesson by feeling remorse for what you did." said the priest. " Why couldn't i have a normal life?" I said starting to cry. " Because you yourself said, you wanted an adventure. God gave you exactly what you wished for" said the priest. " And now you can rest in peace because by telling me you are forgiving yourself." " You might be out of time but your soul had redeemed itself long ago, and now your flesh is redeemed as well so you can die a good man" he said. I felt this sudden surge run through my body as I began to see the light. " In pace requiescat" said the priest. FOOTNOTES (1) a medium dry sherry (2) very heavy guy (3) Corner store (4) Corner store Clerk (5) A very poor person (Very offensive) (6) i will get my revenge Writers note: This story is inspired by edgar allan poe's The cask of Amontillado. Edgar Allan Poe got his inspiration by getting even with his hostile critics and foster father. His stories base came from a letter that had appeared in the new york times about a man buried behind a brick wall. This brick wall was found inside a church years later. He broke down 2 years after virginia (his love) died of tuberculosis. He was found drunk and delirious in a tavern, he then died two days later


End file.
